happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Swelter Skelter/Trivia
Trivia *This is the first internet episode to star Lifty and Shifty since Milkin' It. *This is the first episode of the third internet season in which Lumpy does not appear. *Both "versions" of the Lifty & Shifty laugh are heard in this episode. The lower pitched version by Mark Giambruno and the current higher pitched laugh by Kenn Navarro. *The way Giggles screams when her rear end is burnt by the slide is the same way Cub screamed when he died in Sea What I Found. *This is the second time Lifty and Shifty have kidnapped or taken hostage another main character (in this case Cro-Marmot). The first ones were Petunia and Giggles in Gems the Breaks, where they tied them up to steal their lemonade stand and their profits. *During the explosion, The Cursed Idol briefly appears. It could be the cause of Lifty's death. *This is one of the few episodes to have snow without the episode itself being Christmas-themed. The others are From Hero to Eternity and I've Got You Under My Skin. Cold Hearted has snow, but the episode is Valentine-themed. Ski Patrol also has snow, buts it's an irregular episode. *This episode features one of only five instances in the entire series that Lifty dies before Shifty. *In the credits, the writers added at the end: "not a moderator: MOD". *This is the first time that the raccoon duo steal from Nutty. *In the featuring card, Giggles is on the slide, and coincidentally that is just where she is in the episode. *This is one of the few instances that half of the characters die. The other is Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. *The trick Lifty and Shifty use to steal Nutty's snow cone is similar to the one used in Sea What I Found when they stole Russell and Lumpy's treasure. *When Shifty's hands are set on fire, he screams the same way he did during his death in Easy For You to Sleigh. *Not counting the HTF Break short Claw, Lifty and Shifty do not appear again in a regular episode until 4 years later in Buns of Steal. *If one doesn't count the frozen fish, Shifty is responsible for everyone's death. Though Cro-Marmot is indirectly responsible for Lifty's death since his body temperature made the fire on the blowtorch freeze. Cultural References *The title of this episode is a reference to "Helter Skelter", which was originally a poem written by British poet Jonathan Swift. Today, it is most famously known as The Beatles' song of the same name. *The animators credited were characters "Daniel Dreiberg" and "Walter Kovacs" from Watchmen. Superlatives *Nutty's death in this episode is similar to Sniffles' death in the HTF Break short Moppin Up. Continuity *The playground in the start of the episode is also seen in other episodes, such as Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Blast from the Past, I Nub You, and All Work and No Play. Production Notes *Ellen Connell's voice was sampled for the voices of Giggles and Petunia. *Mark Giambruno and Kenn Navarro's voices were sampled for the voices of Lifty and Shifty. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia